


Promise

by milkysterek



Series: sterek drabbles [2020] [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Fluff, Long-Distance, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28330587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkysterek/pseuds/milkysterek
Summary: For the prompt: Wire, Star, Solid.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: sterek drabbles [2020] [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945783
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33
Collections: sterekdrabbles





	Promise

“I miss you,” Stiles whispered into the phone, the chunky cream-coloured receiver a solid weight against his cheek. He’d gone to visit his grandmother for Christmas and was currently far away from Beacon Hills and far away from Derek. 

From the other end, he heard Derek sigh, and a small smile curled onto his lips. “I miss you, too. I wish you were here.”

Twirling the phone wire around his fingers, Stiles gazed at his grandmother’s Christmas tree, eyes lingering on the silver star topper. “Three days,” He hums, “Then we’ll be back in each other's arms.”

“Promise?”

“I Promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays, everyone!


End file.
